Perfect Saisyu and Kyo
by AirGuitaringKlavierGavin
Summary: A songfic set to Perfect by Simple Plan. After KOF '95, Kyo wasn't expecting his father to come back into his life.


Disclaimer: I neither own the characters nor the song. Kyo and Saisyu belong to SNK/Playmore/whatever they're going by now, and "Perfect" is the property of Simple Plan. I merely borrowed them and put them into a blender...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I   
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along _

Kyo gave a forlorn look toward his father, his mahogany orbs welling with tears as clenched his fists. Saisyu had been gone since he was seven, and now he had the gall to show up now?

"Feh...Kyo, I've heard from your mother that you chronically fail high school and that you're constantly getting in fights. On top of that, she says she can hardly get any effort or help out of you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Saisyu challenged his son.

Kyo gave a low growl. "The parents have influence on the kid. And where the hell were you for twelve years of my life? You leave mom and I for twelve years and don't even give us a 'hey, I'm still alive,' then you have the gall to show up here? Seriously..."

Saisyu shook his head. "Kyo...don't go blaming your problems on me. I know you want to fight. I know you want a social life. I know you don't want to study...but..."

"But what, you heartless grizzly bear? BUT NOTHING!"

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me _

Saisyu merely looked down at his tabi, then up to his son's school uniform jacket, his eyes avoiding the young heir's eyes altogether. Kyo clenched his fists tighter, almost like a cobra coiling before striking.

"Fighting won't solve anything. I know you're not as strong as me while you're in such a hot-headed state, Kyo." Saisyu frowned calmly. "Fight me, and I'll brand you the family screw-up right here and right now."

"Why not? I'm already the family screw-up to you anyhow. You said it yourself. I'm a lazy, pugilistic failure...that's the best way to sum it up." Kyo hissed.

"Kyo, that's not true..."

"Shut up and let me talk..."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

Saisyu looked down again. Where had he gone wrong with raising Kyo? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. For a moment, his mind wandered to the happier days; the days when he and his only son had good times: fishing, training, eating, and even the tender moments he'd spent with his son who was now nearing the age of nineteen.

"Kyo..." He whispered.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore _

"It's not as if you care anyhow..." Kyo hissed in response to his father's whisper. Saisyu lifted his gaze to Kyo's face again, starting to see the trails of tears that were starting to run down his son's cheeks.

"I...I know I can't take back what I did...I know that I'll never be able to make up for twelve years, but hear me out too..." Saisyu whispered.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
_

"What would you know...?" Kyo snapped.

Saisyu bowed his head. "I guess I'm the real screw up here...okay? I'm the real Kusanagi screw-up..."

"Nice try...but I'm the screw-up according to you and you can't take it back!"

Kyo's fists clenched tightly as he narrowed his eyes more. Tears still ran down his cheeks, showing up in ways that no one would imagine. Saisyu took note of this expression, not knowing what to say, but at the same time glad that he wasn't saying something that would set off his son.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

"You still don't get it, do you, Dad?!" Kyo screamed. "You'll never get it!"

"Don't say never." Saisyu frowned.

"How could you understand?"

"You wouldn't know..."

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again   
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard   
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand _

Kyo finally yanked one of his gloves off and threw it to the ground, his eyes full of pain and confusion.

"Son...I know I can't take back that I practically called you a lazy idiot loser. I know I can't make up for the twelve years of your life that I missed..." Saisyu began.

He halted in the middle of this thought, turning his back to his son. He didn't want to turn away, but something told him that it would be the best option at the moment. A blazing fist impacted his back somewhat, followed by Kyo collapsing forward. The Kusanagi patriarch looked back at his son, the heir, leaning on him with an almost quaint curiousity and smiled lightly.

"I understand more than you think I do, Kyo..."

_'Cuz we lost it all _  
_Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

'_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

Kyo sighed for a faint moment. Saisyu had won this battle of wills--just like every time. The least he, the son could do, was smile a half-hearted smile as an admission of defeat; after all, his father had to still have a little pride. The young heir, soundly defeated in this battle of wills, simply sighed and leaned on his father.

"I'm sorry...Dad."


End file.
